Rise of the Planets
by siderisn
Summary: GX rewritten. combines elements of the anime and manga. After an encounter with the world duel champion Koyo Hibiki, Jaden Yuki enters Duel Academy to become the best duelist ever. But when the strange Planet Cards begin to plague the academy, Jaden must discover the truth behind these cards, and save the world from the Shadow Riders. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Rise of the Planets **

**GX rewritten. Involves decks and plot form the manga. After an encounter with the world duel champion Koyo Hibiki, Jaden Yuki enters Duel Academy to become the best duelist ever. But when an evil threatens the world, Jaden may be our last hope! Get ready to get your game on! **

**Yep, a rewrite that involves the manga and anime. Basically, I'm combining elements from both. But it will be more of the anime then the manga. Oh yeah, I won't be doing the first episode, because, you know what happens. And if you want to know how the duel went, go to my other GX story, Rise of Tragoedia chapter 1, the prologue par t of the chapter. That will be pretty much the same duel. Anyway, onto the story. Please read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy **

The applicants that had made it into the academy were all looking out the windows of the plane to see the island they were approaching. It was big, a volcano sat on the island and the school was next to it. They could also see three buildings. One blue, one yellow and one red.

Syrus was sitting next to Jaden and was looking out the window like all the other people were. However, Jaden was just sitting in his seat and relaxing.

"All right students," said the Pilot via speaker. "Strap yourselves in. We're about to land. Welcome to the academy."

* * *

Jaden and Syrus were sitting on a bench, each looking at their brand new PDA's. Each was wearing a red blazer.

"I don't know about you Syrus," Jaden said. "But I've been assigned to the Slifer Red dormitory."

"Me too," replied Syrus.

Suddenly, Bastion appeared sporting a yellow blazer.

"Hey Bastion." Jaden waved to Bastion and he walked over to them. "Are you in Slifer too?"

"Let's see," responded Bastion. "Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so. I've been assigned to the Ra Yellow dorm."

"Oh," said Jaden as he studied his red jacket. "So that's why we're in red."

"Please do not tell me you just figured that out," commented Bastion.

"Hey!" snapped Jaden. "Did you ever consider I might me colour blind?"

"No I didn't," answered Bastion. "Are you colour blind?"

"Nope but I could have been," chuckled Jaden. "See you around the dorms."

"I doubt it," commented Bastion as he went to walk off. "Your dorm is over there." Bastion pointed to the far side of the island.

* * *

"This isn't a dorm," whined Syrus. "It's more like an outhouse with a deck."

"Oh come on Syrus," replied Jaden. "This dorm has an awesome view of the ocean."

"I guess," muttered Syrus as he opened the door to his and Jaden's room. They stepped inside and quickly noticed how small the room was. There was a single desk next to a shelf near the door. On the other side of the room was a bunk bed with an extra bunk. There wasn't much light in the room because the shades were closed.

"It's tiny," whined Syrus again. "How can they expect us to live in this?"

"Why not try to see the positive side of things?" suggested Jaden. " This isn't so bad. It's cozy. All we need is a little more light."

Jaden walked over to the window and pulled the shade open, illuminating the room.

"That's better."

"Hey!" snapped a voice from the top bunk. "Those we're closed for a reason!"

"Oh sorry," apologized Syrus. "We didn't see you up there."

"Well," angrily replied the voice. "Do you see me now?"

A big boy appeared from under the covers. He was wearing a Slifer jacket, but his was white with red markings. He had a big red nose and short black hair.

Jaden and Syrus screamed as they grabbed hold of each other.

"Would you stop screaming!" grumbled the Boy. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry," answered Jaden as he and Syrus calmed down. "You startled us."

"Yeah," replied the Boy. "Well, let me tell you how things work around here. There are three dorms. Blue Obelisk. Ra Yellow. And Slifer Red. Now the dorms are divided into these based on things. Obelisks get in usually by grades or by connections. Ra is for students with lots of potential. And then there are us, the red wonders."

"Red wonders," repeated Syrus. "That sounds pretty cool."

"I mean I wonder how flunkies like us made it this far," corrected the Boy. "Sorry, but we're at the bottom of the barrel. I'm Chumley by the way." Chumley turned over and pulled the covers over himself.

* * *

"Cheer up Syrus," suggested Jaden as they roamed around the academy.

"But Chumley said that we Slifers are the worst," sighed Syrus.

"Come on Syrus," replied Jaden. "Red is cool. I mean, where do you think the term red hot comes from? From red."

"You're right," replied Syrus. "I'm hot! Red-hot! Super red-hot! Like a fire! Or like spicy sauce."

"Hey," interrupted Jaden. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked Syrus.

"Duel," replied Jaden as he rushed off to the main building.

"Wait up!" called out Syrus.

* * *

Jaden and Syrus entered the arena, and looked around at the crowd stands and at the duel stage.

"Awesome," commented the two Slifers.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice.

Jaden and Syrus turned around to see an Obelisk.

"Yeah," added another Obelisk. "This is our turf. Not for slackers like you to hang out."

"Oh really?" replied Jaden. "Then about we duel and see."

"Hey," said one of the Obelisks, recognizing Jaden. 'You're the kid who beat Crowler."

"That's me," responded Jaden proudly.

"Hey Chazz!" called one of the Obelisks to his friend in the stands. "It's the kid from the entrance exam who beat Crowler."

"Is it?" asked Chazz as he walked down from the stands. "Well, well."

"This is Chazz Princeton" introduced one of the Obelisks. "He came here straight from Duel Prep School. And he's going to be the next king of games."

"That's impossible," interrupted Jaden.

"Say what?" asked the Obelisk.

"I said that's impossible," repeated Jaden. "Because that's exactly what I'm going to be."

"A Slifer the king of games?" questioned the Obelisk. "That will be the day."

"Hold on." Interrupted Chazz. "He did beat Crowler and that legendary rare card of his. I suppose that take some skill to pull that off."

"You bet it does," Jaden responded proudly.

"Or was it luck." Chazz smirked intently at Jaden. "I say we find out. With a duel."

"Now you're speaking my language." Jaden stepped forward as did Chazz.

"Hold it," interrupted a voice. The students looked towards the entrance to see a female Obelisk with long yellow hair. "This isn't the time for a duel. The Obelisk welcoming dinner is about to start."

"Fine," scoffed Chazz as he and his mates walked off. "This isn't over."

"Thanks," said Syrus.

"No problem," replied the Girl. "Chazz can be a real jerk, so try to stay away from him."

"I totally had him," answered Jaden.

"Really?" questioned the Girl. "Well, the Slifer welcoming dinner will start soon as well. I'm Alexis by the way."

"I'm Jaden," replied Jaden. "And this is Syrus.

"Hi," added Syrus.

* * *

Jaden and Syrus were sitting at some small tables in the main eating room of the Slifer Red dorm. In front of them were sushi platters and at the headmaster's table was a fat cat.

"What kind of fancy dinner is this," whined Syrus.

"Oh cool," cheered Jaden. "I love sushi."

Jaden began to gobble up his platter when their headmaster entered the room. He was tall and was wearing a white shirt with black pants. He had long black hair and wore glasses.

"Hello students," he said. "I am Professor Banner, the head of the Slifer Dorm. I will be your headmaster for the year." He picked up the cat on his table and began to pat it.

* * *

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley had just returned from the dinner to their room.

"Oh man," commented Jaden as he tapped his belly. "I'm stuffed. But Chumley, you must be really stuffed."

"Yeah," replied Chumley. "I totally love food."

As they entered their room, Jaden noticed a message on his PDA. He turned it on and a message from Chazz appeared.

"Hey slacker. I think it's about time we settle this. Meet me at the stadium tonight for a duel. And to make it interesting, the winner gets the others rare card."

"Challenge accepted," said Jaden to himself. "Let's go Syrus."

"A duel with Chazz Princeton," commented Chumley as Jaden and Syrus left. "Totally not lishes."

* * *

"So you showed," spat Chazz as Jaden stepped up the arena. "Well, this should be fun. I can't wait to get my hands on your Elemental HERO the Earth."

"Not in a million years," shot back Jaden. "And I can't wait to get my hands on your rare card!"

"Good luck Jaden," said Syrus.

The two activated their disks and drew their cards.

* * *

**"Duel!" **

**Jaden Yuki 4000 VS Chazz Princeton 4000**

* * *

**Turn 1: Chazz**

"Let me show you how it's done!" scoffed Chazz. "I draw!" Chazz smirked at his hand before slapping a card on his disk. "I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode! I set a card and end my turn!"

Reborn Zombie: Defense 1600

A human zombie appeared in a defensive pose.

* * *

**Turn 2: Jaden **

"I draw!" cried Jaden as he drew. "You want to see Earth so bad? Well I'm going to give him to you! I play Polymerization to fuse Woodsman with Ocean and summon Elemental HERO the Earth!"

Elemental HERO the Earth: Attack 2500

A white armoured man with blue gems on his shoulders and a red one on his chest appeared in a flash of yellow light.

"I knew you'd do that!" spat Chazz.

"Huh?" questioned Jaden.

"You were bragging about Earth so much that I knew you'd play it!" explained Chazz. 'And so now I tribute my Zombie to activate Chthonian Polymer!"

"I knew I'd find you guys here," interrupted Alexis as she came along side Syrus.

"Yeah," replied Syrus. "Well, it was bound to happen."

"And its not looking good for Jaden," added Alexis. "Chthonian Polymer allows the player to take control of the opponents fusion monster."

"But Jaden just summoned one…"

"Come to me Earth!" roared Chazz as dark aura appeared around Earth and he jumped to Chazz's side of the field.

"Darn it," cursed Jaden. "I summon Elemental Hero Voltic in defense mode end my turn!"

Elemental HERO Voltic: Defense 1500

A purple and yellow armoured man appeared crouching down.

* * *

**Turn 3: Chazz**

"Back to me!" spat Chazz as he drew. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!"

Chthonian Solider: Attack 1200

A silver armoured knight appeared.

"Now I play the spell!" added Chazz. "Chthonian Shock Blast! For every monster we lose this turn! We take 500 points of damage! Now, Earth, take out Voltic with Earth Combustion!"

Earth held its hands together, and a stream of yellow energy shot out towards Voltic and blasted it apart.

"Now the effect of Chthonian Shock Blast hits you with 500 points of damage!" laughed Chazz.

Jaden cried out as the spirit of Voltic appeared and struck him.

Jaden: 4000-3500

"Attack directly Chthonian Soldier!" commanded Chazz and his monster slashed Jaden with its sword.

Jaden: 3500-2300

Jaden fell to his knees as his life lowered.

"What's the matter Jaden?" scoffed Chazz. "Thinking about backing out?"

"Now way," replied Jaden as he stood up. "This duel is awesome. I can't remember the last time I was in a duel like this."

Chazz gritted his teeth. "I set a card and end my turn!"

* * *

**Turn 4: Jaden**

"Get ready Chazz!" declared Jaden as he drew. "I summon the Elemental HERO Heat!"

Elemental HERO Heat: Attack 1600

A red and silver armoured man appeared.

"Now attack Heat!" commanded Jaden. "Inferno Fist Strike!"

Heat's fists grew scorching hot and he charged at Chthonian Solider before punching him into submission.

Chazz: 4000-3600

Suddenly, Chthonian Soldier's sword flung into the air before falling and slashing Jaden.

Jaden: 2300-1900

"What the heck?" questioned Jaden.

"When you destroy Chthonian Solider," explained Chazz. "You take the same amount of damage as I do. Only difference is, you don't have any to spare."

"I end with two face downs," concluded Jaden.

* * *

**Turn 5: Chazz**

"Time to end this!" spat Chazz. "I draw! Earth attack Heat!"

Earth charged forward as did Heat, but Jaden only smirked.

"I activate the trap Mirror Wall!" interrupted Jaden.

"Nice move," commented Alexis. "Mirror Wall will make two monsters battling to change sides. Meaning Jaden gets Earth back."

As Earth and Heat charged at each other, they changed sides and Jaden smirked at Earth blasted Heat apart.

Chazz: 3600-2700

"Now I activate my trap Shield Strike!" added Jaden. "Because Earth inflicted damage to you, you take damage equal to his defense now!"

Jaden's trap shot a stream of yellow energy at Chazz that made him stumble back.

Chazz: 2700-0700

"Well then," scoffed Chazz. "I activate the spell, Chthonian Blast! Because you destroyed one of my monsters, I get to take down one of yours!"

Earth suddenly exploded, and Jaden took damage equal to half of the attack of Earth.

Jaden: 1900-0650

"Now I activate the trap Call of the Haunted!" added Chazz. "I use this to bring back my Chthonian Soldier! Now I tribute him to summon my Mefist the Infernal General!"

Mefist the Infernal General: Attack 1800

A black armoured knight riding on a black horse appeared.

"I end my turn," finished Chazz. "Now go on. Try to use the pathetic power of your deck to stay in this longer."

"Hey!" snapped Jaden. "This deck is far greater then you can imagine! This deck was built with the heart of a true duelist!"

'Isn't that right Koyo,' thought Jaden.

"And unlike you, this deck and I have a bond!" roared Jaden.

* * *

**Turn 6: Jaden **

"I draw!" exclaimed Jaden. "Speaking of bonds I'm going to…"

"We have to go!" interrupted Alexis as she heard footsteps. "Or Campus Security will find and expel us!"

"Why?" asked Jaden. "We're all students here."

Alexis took out her PDA and brought up the school rules. "No after hour dueling. I know Chazz new that. But let me guess, he forgot to tell you."

"I've seen enough," scoffed Chazz as he left the stage and the holograms disappeared.

"Hey!" called out Jaden. "What about our duel?"

"I saw what I needed to see," grunted Chazz. "Your win over Crowler was a fluke."

And with that, Chazz and his mates walked off.

As Jaden, Syrus and Alexis safely got away from campus security, Jaden broke the silence.

"Drats. I was about to win."

"Really?" asked Alexis. "Because from what I could see, it could have gone either way."

"Not after I had drawn this," replied Jaden as he revealed the card he had drawn, Monster Reborn.

Alexis gasped.

* * *

_"With Monster Reborn I resurrect Earth!" cried Jaden._

_Elemental HERO the Earth: Attack 2500_

_"Attack Mefist with Earth Combustion!" exclaimed Jaden._

_Earth shot a stream of yellow energy at Mefist that blasted it apart. Chazz cried out as his life points were reduced to zero._

_Chazz: 0700-0000_

_**Winner: Jaden**_

* * *

Jaden smirked as Alexis realized that Jaden would have won.

"See ya," said Jaden as he and Syrus walked off.

'This is going to be one interesting year,' thought Alexis.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! Yes, Jaden has his other set of heroes. And yes, the planets will be appearing in this story. However, I won't have all the owner of the planets the same as in the manga. Yeah, otherwise we'd be getting Jesse, Aster, Axel and Adrian way to early. So yeah. Hope you liked this chapter and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Duel in Love

**Yay! Chapter 2! We all know what's going to happen in this chapter, however, unlike the last one where Chazz used pretty much the same cards; Alexis will be using a nearly completely different deck. So, please read and review! Also, thank you iloveyugiohGX93 and Plasma57 for reviewing. And yes, Elemental HERO The Earth is a genuine planet card. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Duel in Love **

It was class time for Slifer Reds Jaden Yuki and Syrus Trusedale. They were both sitting next to each other with a bunch of other Slifers. The one teaching the class was none other then Doctor Crowler.

"Duel Monsters can be split into three different types of cards," said Alexis loud enough so that the whole class could here. "Monster cards, spell cards and trap cards. Monster cards can be divided into normal monsters cards, effect monsters cards, fusion monster cards, and ritual monster cards. Spell cards can be divided into normal spell cards, equip spell cards, quick-play spell cards, continuous spell cards, ritual spell cards and field spell cards. Traps can be divided into normal trap cards, continuous trap cards and counter trap cards."

"Very good," said Crowler as he clapped his hands. "But of course, only one of my best Obelisks could do as well as you did."

Alexis nodded her head in reply and sat back down.

"Now. Who should we call on next?" Crowler's eyes darted around the room. His eyes fell onto the Slifers and he spotted the nervous looking Syrus.

"You." Crowler jabbed a finger in Syrus' direction. "Syrus Trusedale."

"Uh yes," stumbled Syrus as he stood up.

"Can you tell us all what a field spell is?" Crowler gave a sinister smirk at the Slifer.

"Uh," mumbled Syrus. "It's the...the…thingy, that affects the thingy."

"Come on Syrus," encouraged Jaden. "You've totally got this."

"Oh," cursed Syrus. "I know this."

"Even preschoolers know the answer to this question you slacker!" laughed an Obelisk.

"To late," interrupted Crowler. "Sit down." Syrus did as he said. "Now, who can answer this very simple question? Preferably someone not in red."

The whole class with the exception of the Slifers burst into laughter.

"Oh man," moaned Syrus. "I've made all the Slifers look bad."

"Hey teach," interrupted Jaden. "You can't just go around doing that to us Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So when you make fun of us, your really making fun of yourself."

The crowd erupted into a new laughter, this time the Slifers joined in. It took Crowler every nerve in his body not to leap at Jaden and tear him apart with his own bear hands.

* * *

"That's it!" cursed Crowler as he sat down in front of his desk in his office. "I will not allow that slacker to spend another second in this academy! And this will be the note of his doom!"

Crowler took a pen and began to write on a piece of paper before folding it up and placing it in an envelope. He picked up a mirror and applied red lipstick to his lips before kissing the envelope.

"There it is!" declared Crowler. "The big kiss off!"

* * *

"Now," snickered Crowler as he began to look through the lockers. "Time to place the bait."

After opening a few, he came to Jaden's shoes. "Aha, his shoes." With one swift movement, Crowler placed the letter on top of the shoes before sprinting off.

"Stupid girls gym," cursed Syrus as he entered the room. "Why couldn't they make the sign bigger. Okay, so the sign was pretty big, but I'm sure anyone would have gotten confused." Syrus looked into his locker and sighed. "Jaden's still using my locker for his things."

Syrus suddenly noticed the letter and picked it up. He examined it for a bit before opening it.

"Ever since I meet you," read Syrus. "I have been in love with you. Meet outside the girl's dormitories tonight. From Alexis!"

Syrus blushed before falling back. 'I can't believe this.'

* * *

"Oh boy that was a good shower," commented Jaden as he returned to his room. He looked around and noticed that Chumley was the only other person there.

"Where's Syrus?" asked Jaden.

"Went out," replied Chumley. "Said it was something really important. And he was in a real good mood."

Jaden sat down with a puzzled look on his face. "That doesn't sound like Syrus at all.

* * *

Crowler, dressed in black made his way to the girls dormitory. As he came to the gate, he opened the lock with hedge trimmers and made his way through. He then moved into some bushes and held out a small silver digital camera.

'This plan is foolproof,' thought Crowler. 'Jaden will come here looking for Alexis. Then I jump out and snap a picture of him, breaking campus rules. No boys are allowed in the Girls Dormitory, and he will be expelled.'

There was the sound of footsteps and Crowler chuckled lightly.

* * *

In the Girls pool, Alexis was talking to her friends Jasmine and Mindy.

"Can you believe what the Slifer said to Dr. Crowler?" said Mindy.

"I know," replied Jasmine. "Totally rude."

"I thought it was kind of cool," replied Alexis.

"Seriously?" asked Jasmine.

"He's good my attention," added Alexis. "His win over Crowler has given me a craving to duel him."

"You think he's that good?" asked Mindy.

"I won't know until I duel him myself," answered Alexis.

* * *

'Here he comes,' thought Crowler as the footsteps came nearer.

"You here Alexis?" asked Syrus as he came into Crowler's view.

"That's not Jaden!" snapped Crowler. "It's that kid who doesn't know what a field spell is!"

"Who's there?" asked some Girls as they approached Syrus and Crowler.

"It's a boy!" cried out another Girl.

"I'm not a boy I'm a man!" snapped Crowler as he turned away. "You don't know me. You can't see me." Without looking, Crowler jumped into the sea while angry girls surrounded Syrus.

* * *

"A love letter from Alexis?" questioned Mindy.

"It's true," replied Syrus. "Just tell them Alexis."

"Alexis is really tall and you're really short," commented Jasmine. "She's really good at dueling and you're really not. She's really hot and…"

"Okay we get it," interrupted Alexis.

"He still shouldn't be here," said Mindy.

"But it's true," replied Syrus holding out the letter. Alexis took it and read it.

"Syrus," explained Alexis. "My name isn't even spelt right."

"Hey," pointed out Jasmine. "This letter is made out to Jaden Yuki."

"What!" cried Syrus. "So I can't even get a fake love letter!"

"Sorry Syrus," apologized Alexis. "Looks lie you've been pranked."

"What's all that noise?" asked Miss Fontaine from the next floor balcony.

Quickly, the girls stood in front of Syrus to hide him.

"Sorry Miss Fontaine," apologized Alexis. "We'll be sure to keep a lid on things."

"I certainly hope so," replied Fontaine. "I have many classes to teach tomorrow. And it's extremely late." With that, she went off to bed.

"So we turn him in now right," said Jasmine.

"What!" panicked Syrus.

"I have a better idea," replied Alexis. "I say we use Syrus here as a kind of bait to find out what we were discussing earlier."

* * *

Jaden's PDA beeped and he swiped it up and turned it on. It was a message, but there was no image and the sound was distorted.

"We have your roommate Syrus," said the message. "If you want him back, come to the Girl's dormitory now, alone."

"Oh boy," said Jaden. "Always getting into trouble huh Syrus."

* * *

Jaden arrived via boat and saw Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine waiting from him. Syrus was there too.

"What's going on here?" asked Jaden.

"In basic terms," replied Syrus. "I'm a big loser."

"Your friend was caught by us trespassing on the Girl's only territory," explained Jasmine.

"And now you're trespassing too," added Mindy. "Which means both of you are expelled if someone finds out."

"We turn you both in," explained Alexis. "Unless you beat me in a duel."

"Alright then," declared Jaden. "Get ready to get your game on."

* * *

Jaden and Syrus were on one boat on the lake, while Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine were on another on the other side. Both duelists activated their disks.

"Beat him Alexis," spat Crowler himself as his head emerged from the water to watch.

* * *

**"Duel!"**

**Jaden Yuki 4000 VS Alexis Rhodes 4000**

* * *

**Turn 1: Alexis **

"Ladies first!" declared Alexis. "I draw!" Alexis swiped the top card of her deck and added it to her hand. She smirked at what her hand contained.

"Get ready Jaden!" cried Alexis. "Because I'm summoning Cold Enchanter in attack mode!"

Cold Enchanter: Attack 1600

A girl wearing blue and white clothing and holding a snowflake scepter appeared.

"Next I activate the Absolute Zero Barrier field spell!" added Alexis as she inserted a card into her disk.

As she did that, it began to snow, and the lake froze over.

"What the heck?" questioned Jaden.

"So what does this card do?" asked Syrus.

"You'll have to find out later boys," chuckled Alexis. "I set a card and end my turn."

* * *

**Turn 2: Jaden **

"Here I go! Draw!" cried Jaden. "I summon Elemental HERO Voltic in attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Voltic: Attack 1000

A purple and yellow armoured warrior appeared in a flash of lightning.

"A monster with only 1000 attack?" questioned Alexis. "I don't think you're thinking this through enough."

"Oh I am alright," replied Jaden with a smirk. "I activate the equip spell! Voltic Spear!"

Elemental HERO Voltic: Attack 1000-2000

Voltic took hold of a yellow sword-like spear with lightning radiating from it.

"Way to go Jaden!" cheered Syrus.

"Normally," explained Jaden. "Voltic Spear only increases a warrior monster's attack by 300. However, when equipped to Voltic, he instead gains 1000!"

Alexis didn't respond and stared intently at Jaden's monster.

"Attack Voltic!" commanded Jaden. "Voltic Thunder!"

Voltic charged forward with its weapon held high. He aimed it at Cold Enchanter, and a stream of lighting shot towards her.

"Not so fast!" interrupted Alexis. "I have the trap Doble Passé! This trap turns your attack into a direct attack on me!"

The electricity stream heading for Cold Enchanter went around her and hit Alexis instead.

Alexis: 4000-2000

"And now," chuckled Alexis. "Cold Enchanter gets to hit you directly!"

Jaden watched helplessly as Alexis' monster rose up and pointed her staff at him. Suddenly, there was a storm of snowflakes, and they crashed straight into the Slifer Red.

Jaden: 4000-2400

"Jaden!" called out Syrus.

"That Alexis," commented Jaden. "Taking a direct hit just so she could get a shot at my life points."

"Impressed?" asked Alexis.

"Impressed?" replied Jaden. "I think I'm in love."

"You're sweet," chuckled Alexis. "Too bad I have to crush you."

"Well I end my turn with a face down for now," concluded Jaden.

* * *

**Turn 3: Alexis **

"Back to me!" cried Alexis as she drew. "First I summon a second Cold Enchanter!"

Cold Enchanter: Attack 1600

"Now I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Voltic Spear!" continued Alexis.

A black typhoon appeared and blasted away Voltic's weapon.

Elemental HERO Voltic: Attack 2000-1000

"Cold Enchanter number one attack!" commanded Alexis as her first monster let loose a storm of snowflakes on Voltic.

"I activate Damage Diet!" interrupted Jaden. "With this card, all damage is halved this turn!"

Jaden: 2400-2100

"No matter," added Alexis. "You're still going to take some damage. Attack Cold Enchanter number two!"

The second Cold Enchanter flew up and let loose a storm of snowflakes on Jaden yet again.

Jaden: 2100-1300

"I'll end with a face down card," chuckled Alexis.

* * *

**Turn 4: Jaden**

"Here I go!" roared Jaden as he drew. "First I use Polymerization to fuse Woodsman with Ocean in my hand! Come on out Earth!"

Elemental HERO The Earth: Attack 2500

The white armoured hero with jewels on his shoulders on one on his chest appeared in a flash of yellow light.

"Alright!" cheered Syrus. "You're best monster Jaden!"

"That's right," replied Jaden. "And this is going to be the card that wraps this up."

"I don't think so!" interrupted Alexis. "I play the trap Cold Fusion!"

In the blink of an eye, Earth was suddenly frozen in a block of ice.

"What the heck?" questioned Jaden. He got even more confused when Earth broke apart and was replaced with its materials.

Elemental HERO Woodsman: Attack 1000

Elemental HERO Ocean: Attack 1600

The man made of wood and the sea soldier appeared with their lower bodies frozen.

"That's Cold Fusion's effect!" explained Alexis. "It negates the summon of a fusion monster and destroys it. Then it summons the materials to the field with an ice counter on them. And a monster with an ice counter can't switch battle positions."

Jaden growled in frustration.

"And best of all," added Alexis. "With Absolute Zero Barrier in play, monsters with ice counters also lose their power to attack and lose 500 attack points."

"No way!" cursed Jaden.

Elemental HERO Woodsman: Attack 1000-500

Woodsman fully froze.

Elemental HERO Ocean: Attack 1600-1100

Ocean fully froze also.

Jaden looked at his hand and played the last card he had in it. "Go Card of Sanctity! We each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!"

Jaden drew six cards while Alexis drew four.

"I set three cards and end my turn," finished Jaden.

* * *

**Turn 5: Alexis**

"Get ready to lose Jaden!" declared Alexis. "I activate the effect of my Enchanter's! They gain 300 attack for every ice counter on the field!"

Cold Enchanter: 1600-2200

'His traps will probably let him survive this turn,' thought Alexis. 'So, I'll make sure I inflict as much damage as possible.'

"I use the second effect of my Enchanter's!" continued Alexis. "By discarding two cards, one for each, I can place two ice counters on two different monsters! And that means your two monsters lose another 500 attack and my monsters get another 600 attack!"

Elemental HERO Woodsman: Attack 500-0

Elemental HERO Ocean: Attack 1100-600

Cold Enchanter: Attack 2200-2800

"I think I'll attack Woodsman first!" declared Alexis as her monster attacked Woodsman with her snowflake storm attack and destroy him.

"I play the trap Hero Life Force!" interrupted Jaden. "This reduces the damage involving Woodsman to zero!"

"Well I play the continuous spell!" replied Alexis. "Attack Still! Now my monsters attack points can only increase! Which means that they won't get weaker from the lack of ice counters! Now my second monster will attack Ocean!"

"I activate another trap!" declared Jaden. "Beyond the Grave Trap! This allows me to activate a trap from my graveyard! And I choose Damage Diet!"

Jaden watched as his monster was destroyed and his trap saved his life.

Jaden: 1300-0200

"Oh no," commented Syrus. "We're goners."

"No way Syrus," responded Jaden. "I'll get us out of this no matter what."

'You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver,' thought Alexis.

'I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver,' thought Jaden.

"I think I'll end my turn," concluded Alexis.

"Before that," interrupted Jaden. "I use Hero Signal! Because you destroyed one of my monsters, I'm summoning Elemental HERO Heat!"

Elemental HERO Heat: Attack 1600

A red and silver armoured hero appeared in a burst of fire and then gained 200 attack for every Elemental HERO monster Jaden controlled. He only had one, so Heat gained 200 attack.

Elemental HERO Heat: Attack 1600-1800

"So what?" asked Alexis.

* * *

**Turn 6: Jaden **

'She's right,' thought Jaden. 'If I don't draw that card, I'm a goner.'

"I draw!" exclaimed Jaden. Jaden looked at the card he drew, Elemental HERO Lady Heat, and smirked.

"I summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat!" declared Jaden.

Elemental HERO Lady Heat: Attack 1300

A woman in red and white armour appeared in a ball of fire.

"Now I play Polymerization!" roared Jaden. "I fuse my two fire heroes to summon Elemental HERO Inferno!"

Elemental HERO Inferno: Attack 2300

A giant red and silver armoured man with flames on his appeared in a burst of flames.

"What was the point of that?" asked Alexis. "He is no match for my Enchanters."

"Not yet he isn't," answered Jaden. "But I'm playing Megamorph!"

Elemental HERO Inferno: Attack 2300-4600

Jaden's Elemental HERO suddenly doubled in size.

"It doesn't matter Jaden!" replied Alexis. "When you destroy one of my monsters, I'll be left with 200 life points! That means Megamorph's effect won't do anything anymore, and then I can attack and win! It's over!"

"Oh I don't think so," answered Jaden. "Because when Inferno battles a water monster! He gains 1000 attack!"

"Impossible!" cried Alexis.

Elemental HERO Inferno: Attack 4600-5600

"I…I…" mumbled Alexis. "I lost…"

"Attack Inferno!" ordered Jaden. "Pyro Cannon!"

Inferno's chest lit up with fire and sent a stream spiraling over to one of the Cold Enchanter's and shattered her, causing Alexis to cry out.

Alexis: 2000-0000

**Winner: Jaden **

* * *

"Drats," cursed Crowler. "He won. Well, this isn't the last you've seen of Dr. Crowler." And with that, Crowler disappeared under the water.

"You did it Jaden!" cheered Syrus.

"That's game!" declared Jaden.

* * *

Back at land, Jaden and Syrus were about to leave.

"I won," said Jaden. "So me and Syrus go free."

"A deal's a deal," replied Alexis.

"I still think we should turn them in," interrupted Jasmine.

"Nobody asked you," retorted Alexis and Jasmine backed off.

"See you later," said Jaden as he and Syrus rowed away.

'I could never had turned those two in,' thought Alexis. 'Even if I had won. This place is more interesting here with them rather then without.'

* * *

**That's a wrap! Chapter 2 done! Now, the other planets won't be actually appearing until the Shadow Riders show up, but I'll try to make the chapters interesting with the new decks! Until next time, please read and review! **


End file.
